Kombinezon PRAWN
Kostium P.R.A.W.N. (Pressure Re-Active Waterproof Nanosuit) (Mk.III) jest niezaimplementowanym pojazdem. It is a powered suit of armor, designed for use in both the deep-sea and space, affording protection to a pilot whilst maintaining maximum dexterity with hydraulic limbs and a reinforced canopy. However, it is not directly worn, rather it is a large frame that can be piloted in a seated position. Unlike the other vehicles of the game, the Prawn Suit walks along the ocean floor, using thrusters to move vertically. The Prawn Suit has its own beacon, similar to that of the Cyclops and Seamoth. The upgrade panel can be found on the top left of the Prawn Suit. A 3D model of the Prawn Suit can be found on Sketchfab. Overview The Prawn Suit requires two power cells to operate. The user is able to dock the Prawn Suit into the Cyclops and Moon Pool, in a fashion similar to the Seamoth. The Prawn Suit will be used to explore dark and/or deep places. https://twitter.com/Subnautica/status/588726065553477637 Dated April 16, 2016. The Prawn Suit has a base crush depth of 900 meters. The Prawn Suit has a 6x2 storage compartment on the top of it, located at the back. Materials can be picked up from the seabed and be grabbed by the Prawn Suit, which will transfer it into the storage. In addition, the Prawn Suit Propulsion Cannon can take items directly from the storage and fire them from the cannon. The Prawn Suit can be upgraded the same way that the Seamoth can, though some upgrades such as the Storage Module and Pressure Compensators MK1, MK2 and MK3 will function in both the Prawn Suit '''and Seamoth, there are certain upgrades exclusive to the '''Prawn Suit, such as the Prawn Suit Jump Jet Upgrade and Prawn Suit Thermal Reactor. Upon entering the Prawn Suit, the player's Oxygen stores will be replenished, unless the Prawn Suit is depleted of Energy. If this is the case, the oxygen will slowly run out, until the point where the player is losing oxygen within the Prawn Suit. Like the Seamoth, the Prawn Suit has a health meter that will cause it to explode into fragments should it reach zero. However, unlike the Seamoth, the Prawn Suit is heavily armored and can endure most things that would otherwise severely damage or destroy a Seamoth, such as a Reaper Leviathan's grip. Prawn Suit fragments can be found in the Aurora, in the Robotics Room. How to Use : 1. LMB and RMB to use the arms. LMB is a quick swing, RMB is a heavier, slower, more damaging swing. : 2. SPACE for jump, hold for the thrusters. Note: The thrust will recharge after using it. Upgrades and Customization The Prawn Suit can be customized with the Vehicle Modification Station. The console will allow the Prawn Suit to be named and its colors to be changed. Unlike the the Cyclops and Seamoth, the Prawn Suit has six upgrade slots as opposed to four. However, two of the slots are strictly for arm upgrades, and can be identified by their red color. Influence of Depth Future Plans The Prawn Suit will be used to fight the Sea Dragon Leviathan.http://imgur.com/4BziiMb Dated May 29, 2016. Speculation A piece of concept art seems to suggest that the Prawn Suit '''will be needed in order to safely cross the Inactive Lava Zone and Lost River. Whether this is due to pressure - as the Inactive Lava Zone is located at a depth of more than 1000 meters - or due to heat is unknown. Early animations for the '''Prawn Suit '''can be viewed here. Data Bank Entry The Pressure Re-Active Waterproof Nano Suit is a range of mechs designed to protect the pilot from extreme environments. The Mk.III is the latest iteration, and has so far only been rolled out by Alterra for their own high-value, phasegate-related operations. * The suit is fully insulated from the outside environment * Powerful hydraulic limbs allow for manipulation of objects and powered traversal of the environment * Rear-mounted thrusters provide maneuverability in low-gravity environments * A range of modifications are available to facilitate resource extraction and enhanced exploration 'P.R.A.W.N. It's got you covered.' Recipe Gallery 20160717005754_1.jpg|Front 20160717005829_1.jpg|Back 20160717005857_1.jpg|Side 2015-03-27_00002.jpg|The '''Prawn Suit in the Cyclops. Subnautica Twitter Exosuitmodel.jpg|Models from Sketchfab 20160623184429 1.jpg|Size comparison between the player and the Prawn Suit For a more complete gallery, visit Prawn Suit/Gallery. Triva *The former name for the Prawn Suit was the Exosuit. *The idea for the '''Prawn Suit '''may be taken from the Exosuit from ''Natural Selection 2, ''another game made by Unknown Worlds. References Videos Kategoria:Pojazdy Kategoria:W rozwoju